Yet Another Stereotypical Draco Hermione Fic
by Elizabeth Alyson
Summary: Hermione and Draco are over the top! It all begins like yet another DracoHermione Fic...but what happens when things start to get weird?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

'''Hermione Granger stood in front of her floor length mirror in her sunny little room. The large bay

window looked out on a pleasant garden that formed the backyard of the Granger residence.

Sunlight streamed through the lace curtains and shone on the long, soft hair of the girl looking at

herself in the mirror. Her hair, waist length, and free of frizz with the help of several smoothing

potions, fell in loose curls down her back. At 17 years of age, Hermione stood five foot five

inches tall. She had changed in the few short months since she had last seen her friends, vigorous

exercise had left Hermione's hourglass figure trim and lightly muscled, and her face had

softened, glowing lighting with the healthiness of a restful summer. She was tanned from hours on

the beach, and sported a tiny diamond hanging from a ring through her belly button. Her outfit,

Muggle for the travel to the train station, had been chosen carefully the night before. Hip hugger

jeans of faded denim clung to her hips and hugged the soft curve of her legs. She wore a light

pink tank top that left a good inch of toned stomach and several inches of cleavage revealed.

This was covered with a gauzy, white button-down shirt, which accentuated her tan. A thin sliver

bracelet and necklace matched a cute toe ring around her second toe, and small silver studs and

hoops filled the 4 sets of piercings in her ears. A pair of brown and pink flip-flops completed her

outfit, and Hermione surveyed herself with satisfaction as she applied the little make up she

needed. A light line of black liner ran across the top of her eyelashes, which looked full, soft, ad

deliciously curled with the help of a simple curling charm and a touch of mascara. The only other

make up she wore was a clear gloss on her lips, and, with one last smile at her reflection,

Hermione left her room, excited for her final year at Hogwarts.

-'-'-'-'-'-

'''Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was extremely crowded, and Hermione could not see Harry

or Ron anywhere. After disposing of her luggage (and there was a lot of it!), and kissing her

parents goodbye, Hermione boarded the train, and began to look for Harry or Ron in one of the

many compartments. She smiled inwardly at the gaping looks and quiet whistles of the male

population of the train as she worked her way down the length of the train. Finally, she heard the

deep chortling laughter that she knew to be Harry's, and spotted Ron's flame colored hair in the

window of a compartment. She slid open the door and smiled widely at her two best friends,

laughing as they stopped, turned around, did a double take, and gaped at her, their mouth

hanging open like fish out of water. She stepped towards them, put a hand under each of their

mouths, and shut them.

'''"Hey guys, lets keep the saliva off the floor of the train!" she said, cinnamon eyes sparkling.

"Hermione...I...you...wow..." stuttered Ron, his messy red hair setting off his soft blue eyes and

round face. Although his face was still young, his body had developed form a summer of hard

work and playing Quidditch. He was tall, but no longer gangly, his shoulders were broad and

muscular and his arms rippled with sinewy muscle when he moved. Next to him, Harry was an

intense contrast. He was more compact than Ron, at 5 foot 10, and his muscles were lean and

trim. His hair was as messy as ever, and his green eyes sparked with intensity. After tracking

down Voldemort and killing him in the summer after his 5th year, Harry had a quiet air of calm

and dignity about him, compared with Ron's boisterous behavior. Both boys however, were

looking at their best friend as tough they had never seen a girl before.

'''Hermione set down her messenger bag on the seat next to Ron, and after looking at them for

several more moments in bemused silence, she finally turned, walking out the door, saying

cheerfully, "Well, I must report to the Head compartment and check in, I'll be back as soon as I

can you two!"

-'-'-'-'-'-'-

'''Hermione wandered the hallway of the train until she came to a door with the Hogwarts crest

emblazoned on it. She was a little nervous as to meet the Head Boy, she had hoped it would be

Harry, but on learning it was not, she had resigned herself to working with someone she did not

know. Well, she thought to herself, here goes nothing. She slid open the door to the

compartment and was met by the ice blue gaze of none other than Draco Malfoy.

'''He lounged lazily on the bench across from her, his long legs stretched out in from of him, and

his arm draped across the back of the seat. His white blonde hair fell into his eyes, as it hung

loosely about his face, setting off his chiseled bone structure and handsome, squared chin. His

eyes, already aqua in hue seemed even bluer because of the paleness of his face and hair. He

was, of course, clad in black, his shirt silky and flowing compared to the trim cut of his pants.

His trademark smirk made an appearance as the door slid open, but when he saw who it was

his expression changed drastically...


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

'''A puzzled look crossed Draco's face and the smoothed out as he realized who was standing in

front of him. His smirk returned, and he smiled wider than ever, and his eyes traveled up and

down Hermione's delicious curves. He looked up at her face and saw her eyes sparking with

anger at his blatant display of snarkiness, and she took a step towards him her cinnamon eyes

flashing in anger. She raised her hand in the air and delivered a sharp smack across the smooth

white skin of Draco's face.

'''Wincing, he rubbed his cheek, which was rapidly turning red, and glared at Hermione.

'''"Watch it Granger, just because you had..." his eyes caressed her body again, "plastic surgery

over the summer does not give you any right to dirty my skin by touching me, no matter how

badly you want to."

'''Hermione gasped in indignation. Malfoy had just accused her of having plastic surgery! "I'll

have you know, you ferret, that I _did not _have plastic surgery and that the day I touch you for

any reason other than a well deserved smack-"

'''"Touchy, eh Granger?" Draco interrupted. "Well, far be it from my duty to keep you from this

rather enjoyable little rant, but as I do recall, we do have certain duties to fulfill sometime _before _

the train reaches Hogwarts."

'''"Right. Well, how about I go check on the first years while you go take a nice bloody vacation

to hell, Malfoy!" Hermione stormed, marching out of the compartment. The door slid shut with a

bang, leaving Draco standing in the middle of the room, a pleased smile on his face.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-

'''Blaise Zabini open the compartment door to find Draco, smile still on his face, sitting on the

velvety cushion of the bench. Blaise was tall, at six foot even, and had hair so black as to appear

almost blue, which was gelled into a messy tussle on the top of his head. His eyes were a quiet

gray with flecks of green, and his handsome face was tanned darkly from a long summer

vacation in Greece with his family.

'''Laughing quietly at his best friend, Blaise waved a hand in front of Draco's face. Draco

started, and looked up into the amused face of Blaise Zabini.

'''"It seems you've met our new and improved Head girl," Blaise smiled.

'''"New and Improved? What the bleeding hell are you talking about Zabini? The only thing

different about her is she's actually trying to look decent. Not that it's working. Besides that

she's still the same know-it-all she's always been!" Draco spluttered.

'''"Draco, come on. Admit it, little Granger grew up over the summer."

'''"No." Draco said stubbornly, unconsciously pouting, a habit left over from younger years.

'''"Okay, whatever you say Draco. I'll see you later, I left Crabbe and Goyle alone in the

compartment...I'm afraid if I leave them alone too long, the train will explode of something,"

Blaise intoned smoothly before stepping out of the compartment.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

'''Hermione stopped outside the compartment door, and took a deep breath. _Great, _she

thought, _time for another encounter with everyone's favorite ferret..._

'''Opening the door with a bang, Hermione found a startled Draco looking up at her. A think

book lay open on his lap, but he looked slightly bleary, as though he had just dozed off. He was

looking at her with an odd expression, and didn't say anything, just stared at her.

'''Tapping her foot impatiently, Hermione waited a full two minutes before sighing and rolling her

eyes.

'''"In case you're wondering, everything is fine, I've finished all our duties, and now I'm going to

spend the rest of the train ride in more pleasurable company," Hermione said quickly, turning on

her heel and walking out of the compartment.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-

'''Draco stared at the closed door, trying to shake the image from his mind of Hermione, her

eyes flashing, standing in front of him.

'''He had dozed off while looking through his potions textbook, and fell into a strange dream, in

which Hermione, clad in a flowing white gown, appeared before him like a vision. She smiled at

him gently, her hair flowing around her, reaching almost to the ground. As he looked at her, her

smile broadened in a delicate curve, and she reached her slim fingers towards his face. Just as

her fingers, radiating soft heat had almost touched his face; he had been awakened by a bang,

which announced the arrival of the real Hermione. As he looked at her blearily, her figure and

the receding figure of his dream interchanged themselves, and it appeared as though the dream

Hermione melted into the beautiful girl standing in front of him. He continued to look at her

dumbly, and when she left, he let his head sink into his hands.

'''Blaise was right, Hermione had changed. She had changed into the girl he had dreamed about

his entire life. Since he had been small, that very girl had appeared to him in the fevered dreams

he experienced in the nights after he had been beaten and tortured by his father. His father was

dead now, and he hadn't been visited by the soft white vision for over a year, and not until now

had he realized who the beautiful girl was.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

'''Once again, Hermione paused outside the door of a compartment, this time stopped by the

sound of three voices inside the compartment. The voices laughed loudly, but suddenly became

quiet and intense. Hermione strained to hear what the boyish voices were saying, and she

gasped when she heard a deep voice saying quietly

'''"Listen mates, don't say a thing about this, but...I rather fancy Hermione."

'''A tint of red crept over Hermione's face, because the voice that said it was one she knew

well...it was the voice of...


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

'''Hermione's mouth hung open in a perfect "o" of shock. She could not believe the words she

heard coming from the compartment, and it was with greater shock that she realized the voice

she hear was the soft, nervous voice of...Neville Longbottom?! She shivered slightly,

remembering with sudden clarity the furtive looks Neville would send her during Herbology. __

_Don't get me wrong, Neville is a nice guy, but...ugh!_ She thought in disgust.

'''Bracing herself, Hermione opened the door of the compartment and stepped inside, ignoring

Neville's gaping stare. She sigh with inward relief when he stuttered something about having to

find Trevor and backed out of the compartment. Harry looked at Hermione in amusement.

'''"So, how much of that conversation did you listen in on?" He asked cheerfully.

'''"Harry Potter! Are you accusing me of...just enough to hear Neville's confession" she finished

guiltily.

'''Harry chuckled and patted her on the head, while Ron shot her a sympathetic glace. As much

as everyone liked to believe, there were no romantic feelings between any of the three, and it

amused the teens immensely.

'''Hermione looked up at Harry, amused anger sparking in her eyes.

'''"Harry, you just gave me the MOST condescending pat ever" she said

'''"Yes, and...?"

'''"I HATE condescending pats, and I'll have you know that if you ever do that again, you can

kiss having children goodbye." She said with a smirk.

'''Harry paled, and promptly sat on his hands. Ron and Hermione roared with laughter, and after

a moment, Harry joined in grudgingly.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

'''The Great Hall filled with the noise of hundreds of students ravenously eating the first meal of

the year. The Sorting Ceremony had gone quickly, and Dumbledore has stood, giving a

characteristic speech, "Students, I would like to say a few words: cabbage, nose hair, sponge,"

and had seated himself, clapped, and dug into the food that appeared before him.

'''Ron was busily trying to fit an entire meat pasty in his mouth, and swallow it whole, while

Hermione watched in disgust, primly sipping her pumpkin juice. Harry was engrossed in

conversation with Seamus about Quidditch. Hermione had given up S.P.E.W. a year ago, but

she still was disgusted by the lack of respect shown to the animals, and to her, the Beginning of

Year Feast was yet another example of their mistreatment. She was pulled out of her musings by

a soft tap on her shoulder, and she spun around and looked into the twinkling eyes of Albus

Dumbledore.

'''"Congratulations on making Head Girl, Ms. Granger," he said softly, and beckoned for her to

follow him. Once they had exited the Great Hall, Dumbledore stopped, and looked around

expectantly. As if on cue, the slim form of Draco Malfoy appeared from the shadows, his Head

Boy badge gleaming in the eerie light of the empty foyer.

'''"As Head Boy and Girl, as you may know, you will be sharing a Common Room,"

Dumbledore began, smiling at the sulky expression on the two teen's faces.

'''"As Headmaster, I must warn you that there are responsibilities that go along with these

privledges, but, I am sure that you can find these guidelines in Hogwarts, A History. Am I

correct, Ms. Granger?" When Hermione nodded vigorously, he continued, "With that out of the

way, let us proceed to your quarters."

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

'''Dumbledore paused in front of a painting of...a lemon drop? On closer examination, Hermione

saw an impish yellow fairy perched on top of the lemon drop.

'''"Good evening Lisette. Hot Fudge." The fairy nodded and winked, and the portrait swung

open.

'''Draco heard Hermione gasp beside him, and as he looked around, he realized why. The room

they stood in was enormous and exquisitely decorated. The vaulted ceiling rose 30 feet into the

air, and a crystal chandelier hung from its center. A sweeping black marble staircase was

centered against the back wall, and spilt into two curving staircases halfway up. At the top of

each stair was a small landing and an ornately carved mahagoney door. The polished wood floor

gleamed warmly, and two comforatable looking couches created a living area in front of a large

fireplace where cedar logs burned merrily. Bookcases lined an entire wall, and Draco could

almost sense Hermione's excitement over the selection of books that were displayed there. On

the opposite wall were a set of double doors, one emblazoned with the Slytherin serpent, the

other with the Gryffindor lion.

'''Dumbledore smiled at the two student's expressions, and bid them goodnight before sweeping

away out the portrait hole. As the portrait swung shut behind him, Draco and Hermione spun to

face each other...


End file.
